1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stirrup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stirrups come in different forms. The above-referenced application discloses a type of stirrup having a metallic footrest and a metallic hanger for suspending the stirrup from a saddle. The footrest is provided with an opening which is used to mount one or more shock absorbers on the footrest. An uppermost surface of the shock absorber or shock absorbers is nonslip to prevent the foot of a rider from sliding out of the stirrup.
The footrest and the hanger are rigidly connected to one another and are generally integral.
One aspect of the invention resides in a stirrup. The stirrup comprises a support for a foot, a suspending element for suspending the support from a saddle, and means connecting the support to the suspending element such that the support and the suspending element are movable relative to one another. It is preferred that the connecting means be designed to permit relative rotation of the support and the suspending element.
Another aspect of the invention resides in a method of assembling a stirrup. The method comprises the steps of providing a support for a foot, providing a suspending element for suspending the support from a saddle, and connecting the support and the suspending element so that the support and the suspending element are movable relative to one another. The connecting step is preferably carried out in such a manner that the support and the suspending element are rotatable with respect to each other.
The support and the suspending element can be substantially rigid and the connecting step may include establishing an elastic connection between the support and the suspending element.
The connecting step may further include anchoring a wire to the support. Here, the connecting step may additionally include arranging the wire so that the wire runs through the suspending element.
The wire can have at least one portion which projects from the suspending element and the connecting step may then include inserting such portion of the wire in a sleeve made of a material different from that of the support and from that of the suspending element.
The support can be provided with an anchoring element for the wire. In such an event, the method may further comprise the steps of providing a shock-absorbing element having a recess, and positioning the shock-absorbing element on said support.
When a wire is anchored to the support, the latter can be provided with an anchoring element for the wire. In such an event, the shock-absorbing element may be provided with a recess and the step of positioning the shock-absorbing element on the support may include inserting the anchoring element in the recess.
The support may be provided with an opening and the shock-absorbing element may be formed with a rib. The step of positioning the shock-absorbing element on the support can then include inserting the rib in the opening.
The method can additionally comprise the step of clamping the shock-absorbing element between the support and a friction element having a nonslip surface portion.
The shock-absorbing element may be designed in such a manner that at least a major part thereof is inflated with gas, e.g., air.
One more aspect of the invention resides in a method of using a stirrup having a support for a foot and a suspending element for suspending the support. This method comprises the steps of attaching the suspending element to a saddle, placing a foot on the support, and moving the support and the suspending element relative to one another. The moving step may involve rotating the support and the suspending element with respect to each other.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be forthcoming from the following detailed description of specific embodiments when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.